Margreth the medic pup
Margreth is a female Chocolate Labrador that is a year older than Zuma and is a medic pup of the PAW Patrol. She belongs to me (Px2fan12 ). DO NOT edit without my permission! PERSONALITY *Margreth can be serious on missions, but when not on duty, she’s usually calm, but if you make her mad, watch out. Unlike her brother, Zuma, she’s not laid back, but rather hyperactive and playful. She’s great at fighting off bullies and tends to help others if they have problems. She always finds a way to get anyone to tell her the truth. *When a pup is injured, she sometimes overreacts with medical nature, like when Marshall trips and falls, her medical instincts kick in, but she quickly realizes when she overdoes something. *Margreth is very protective of her brother and always worries when he goes somewhere away from her sight. *She loves taking baths at Katie’s and has a soft spot for cats, although the cats like her just like birds like Marshall. *She can get shy when around other boy pups or humans she doesn’t know, but does her best to hide her shyness when talking to them. BIO *TBA APPEARANCE Like Zuma, she has floppy ears, but her fur is darker brown with cocoa color on her tail, belly and paws while her eyes are yellow. She has a black collar and a purple pup-tag with a blue bandage on it. STORIES SHE APPEARS IN MY STORIES *Pups and the new medic (Debut) *Pups and the puppy stunt pilot *A fire pup's mother *Pups and the crash *Pups save Ember *Pups and an x-member *Pups save a stray *Pups and a birthday present *Pups save a stunt pilot OTHER STORIES * Aid's visit to remember * Pups and a special bully * Fauna's first contest COLLAB STORIES * The Shy and the Sneak (with Attack Pac) * The Heralds of Cazatha (with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * A sneaky sleepover (with Attack Pac) * Herbie In Need of Help (with Attack Pac) * Sweetie's first experience (With Attack Pac) * Pups and a missing aviator (with Attack Pac) * A Filipino's Nature... Adventure (with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * Where's Aid? (with Attack Pac) * Pups And The Crisis Of Sick Medics (with Attack Pac, TannerTheGreatDane and TheArcticDove) * Fauna's Story (with Attack Pac) TRIVIA CATCHPHRASES *“Medic on the job!” FRIEND Her closest friends are Skye, Everest and her brother Zuma. PUP-PACK TOOLS: *Crutch *Bandages *Tweezers *Thermometer *X-ray VEHICLE: An ambulance just like Marshall’s, except it is colored purple. FEARS *Bees *Being run over by cars *Snakes *Losing her brother LIKES: *Water *Looking after her friends and brother *Pup-pup-boogie *Meatballs *Keeping Ryder company DISLIKES: *Zuma being hurt *Bullies *Cars, snakes and bees KNOWN FAMILY: *Zuma - brother HOBBIES: *Playing pup-pup-boogie *Swimming *Splashing her friends (mostly her brother) *Singing RANDOM: *I found out that this was one of the names unused in the FANDOM so I figured it would be okay to use it. *At first I thought about making her Everest’s sister, but thought better of it, then I thought about making her Marshall’s sister, but she already took that place somewhere else. That and since they would be too obvious, I finally chose to make her Zuma’s older sister. *Due to her hyperactive personality, she sometimes goes to an adventure with Everest *Margreth can understand the language of animals and surprisingly, even eagles. *When playing pup-pup-boogie, she’s able to make a tailspin perfectly unlike the other pups. *She loves tickling her friends, especially her brother. However, she can’t stay still while getting a belly rub since she’s really ticklish on her belly. Whenever Katie gives her a bath and brushes her belly, someone rubs her belly or anything else happens, she bursts into laughter. She can hold it in though, but not for long. *She’s not afraid of insects, but gets nervous when they crawl all over her since some bugs can hurt her. Eventually, she overcomes it, but then has to carefully move so the bugs don’t hurt her, which isn't easy for her since their crawling is slowly tickling her. *In other collabs and stories, Roader develops a crush on her, but in my chronological stories, she develops a crush on Jaseri later on. *She cooks and tends to always bake something Zuma or any of the pups like. She finds that as a hobby when not doing any medical duty or when taking care of her friends and brother. GALLERY What is your favorite fact about Margreth? She can do a tailspin without failing She can understand animals She loves tickling the other pups She's really ticklish She's so cute Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Zuma's Family Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sister Category:Chocolate Labs Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups